Last Name
by Royal Wonderland
Summary: Clary and Jace spending a little time together at the institute, when Jace suddenly has a problem with Clary's last name. Cute fluff for Clace. One-shot. After City of Heavenly Fire. Little OCC


**Well obviously I don't own The Mortal Instrument Series or Jace & Clary would have been dating by the end of the first book and Valentine would have never came or Jonathan. This story is inspired by this cute little picture of words. I decided to make it into a story! Well anyway this takes place a couple of years after City of Heavenly Fire. Yea I know, it hasn't come out, but I like to think everything turned out to be rainbows & butterflies! So enjoy! **

"Jace Herondale! Stop it before I go and kick you're a-"Clary yelled at him before she felt lips cover her own. She was surprised, but started to kiss back.

"You need to shut up." He mumbled against her now swollen lips.

"Well then next time don't take my sketch book."

Jace laughed at his girlfriend. Her pale arms were now crossed over her chest and a pout set on her face. "Aw, come on Clary. I just want to see what you were drawing." A smirk graced his lips as he continued to hold the small book.

"I'll show you when I'm done. Now can you give me it back?"

"Of course I can."

Clary sighed in relief, "Thank you, Jace." She reached for the book only to see Jace holding it higher in the air. 'What the hell? You said you'd give it to me."

"I said I can give it to you. I never said I would."

"Jace! I swear! I am going to tell Izzy! Or worse Magnus! You know he could completely glitter your room." Jace's eyes widened before he regained his composure.

"You wouldn't do that to me because we both know I can get Alec to not get him to do that." Jace had a wide, pearly grin latched onto his face.

Clary scowled and jumped for the sketch book only to be met with air. "Curse my shortness," she muttered, not meaning for Jace to hear. He let out a chuckle and kissed her forehead, "Your shortness is cute."

Clary, once again, scowled at her boyfriend, "I'm gonna put a duck in your room."

Jace's eyes widened in fear and his mouth fell open. He dropped to his knees, letting the book fall out of his hands. Jace grabbed Clary's hands and started kissing her hands, "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." He picked up the book and put it in her hands, muttering apologies. "Please, Clary. Don't do that." Clary looked into his glowing, golden eyes that were pleading her.

"I was just joking, Jace," Clary giggled. Jace stood up and straightened his clothes.

"I knew that."

Clary rolled her eyes and smiled. She sat back down on her bed, and continued her sketch. Jace plopped down at the end of the bed and rolled over to look at the red head. He studied his girlfriend, who is now at the age of 23 and has matured a lot over the years. Instead of the tiny, weak mundane, she is now a strong, beautiful Shadowhunter. Her tiny frame had become curvy and her chest filled out. Clary's once wild and frizzy hair was now tamed and wavy. Though, she had only grown about 3 inches and that she was not happy about at all. Jace loved to tease her about her height, often calling her a little leprechaun. A smile, that only comes around when Clary is there, tugged on his lips.

His mind wandered, lost in imagining their future. _He saw a beautiful little girl, about 7, with untamable hair and golden eyes and a handsome boy, about 10, with golden hair and emerald green eyes. They were both doing something different. The girl was sitting on the floor, drawing a bird that sat by the window and the boy was kept running up to the little girl, trying to mess up her drawing. Jace saw his beautiful Clary laughing beside him, looking lovingly at the two children. She looked beautiful and almost the same, except older and she had a swollen belly. Her left hand rested on her stomach and on her ring finger was a sparkling diamond. _

"Jace. Jace. Jace!" His fantasy was gone in flash and there was his girlfriend, looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay? You've been staring off into space for like that last 10 minutes."

"Yeah, Clary. I'm alright, just thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Clarrisa Fairchild…" Jace sighed and sat up.

Clary looked at him confused, "What? And don't ever call me that again."

"Good, cause I don't like your last name, Clary" Jace stood up and walked to the door of the blue room, covered in drawings. Clary looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Why exactly don't you like my last name?" Clary scoffed.

Jace ignored her question, "I think you should change it to something much more fitting."

Clary raised an eyebrow at Jace, "Says the man with like four different last names."

Jace smirked at the girl, "Well now I only have one, but I still think you should change it."

"Okay. To what, Jace? What would you like me to change my last name to?"

Jace opened the door and took one step out before speaking, "Clary Herondale." He smirked and walked off, leaving Clary dumbfounded.

"Wait." The gears were turning in her mind. "Did you just-"Her mouth dropped open and she ran to the door, "Jace Herondale! Did you just propose to me?" She heard a chuckle and took off running after him. "Jace, get back here!" Clary took off running to the smirking boy. She ran straight into the boy, who was still walking down the hallway. Jace turned around and caught her into his arms, still smirking.

"I think Clary Herondale a wonderful ring to it." Clary smiled at the golden boy.

He laughed and picked her up, "Yeah, it does doesn't it,' he spoke as he twirled her around. "So I'm guessing that was a yes. Right?"

Clary nodded, with tears in her emerald eyes. "A million times yes." Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes?"

"Yes, Jace! I said yes!"

"Just wanted to make sure I heard you right."

"So where's my wonderful ring?" Clary bushed at her forwardness, but she really wanted to see what Jace got her.

"Of course, Shorty." He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a velvet box. Jace snapped open the case and dropped to one knee. He grabbed her left hand and kissed it before taking her ring finger and sliding on the jewelry. Clary lifted her hand and gasped, "By the Angel, Jace! This must have cost a lot!"

It was a beautiful princess cut ring. It was a platinum band and the beaded with diamonds "Jace," Clary said breathless, "This must have cost over three thousand dollars."

Jace stood as Clary turned towards the window, catching the ring in light. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back against him, "Well I had a little help from Maryse. But it was all worth it, just to see that smile on your face."

Clary turned in his arm, "How long have you had this?"

"Well I got it like four months ago and have been caring it around with me, waiting for the right moment."

"And why now?" Clary mumbled, nuzzling into Jace's chest.

"Because I was thinking about you and me. We were together, married, with kids. And I couldn't help, but hoping that It wasn't a dream."

Clary giggled, "I love you, Jace Herondale."

"I love you Clary Fairchild-Herondale."

**Okay! So I hope you enjoyed it! The engagement ring should show up on my page soon! Anyway, so this is what I based my story off**

_**Jace: Clary, your last name doesn't fit you. You should change it.**_

_** Clary: Oh, yeah? To what?**_

_** Jace: Clary Herondale *Walks away***_

_** Clary: Wait, what? But… Did you just propose to me? Jace, get back here! *Running after him* Are you smirking?!**_


End file.
